Five Years Later
by selizabetha01
Summary: After Elena meets Damon she and her family get home safely, she makes up with Matt, there is no compulsion or vampire drama and life goes on. Just when she thinks things are as close to perfect as they'll ever be the mysterious stranger returns. One shot.


**In case it was difficult to understand from the summary, in this fic nothing from TVD ever happened besides Elena and Damon meeting while she was waiting for her parents to pick her up in 3x22 with the difference being that he doesn't compel her to forget him. She leads a normal human life until five years later when her and Damon meet again.**

**I obviously don't own TVD or I probably wouldn't be sat here writing fanfiction for it.**

* * *

"I met you once," she stated and it was those simple four words that set everything into motion.

The man was stood behind her with his hand resting lightly on the small of her back, his sea blue eyes glistening in the dim light of the restaurant and bar.

She was currently trying to order drinks for her family and friends, her mother and father, her brother, her two best friends and her new fiancé, Matt. That was why they were here; to celebrate their engagement but she didn't feel much like celebrating. Sure, it was a happy time in her life, she had said yes, hadn't she? There hadn't even been a moment's pause before the word left her lips. It felt natural with Matt; it was the next step in their relationship. They were going through the motions.

That was why, after five years, _he_ was the last person she had ever expected to see again.

_Damon: _the mysterious stranger with all the answers.

He grinned at her before looking deep into her eyes, as if searching her soul. "I thought you wanted passion, adventure, danger, a love that consumed you. What happened to that?" He asked as if he knew her better than anyone else on the planet.

"Maybe that was never what I really wanted?" she suggested, trying not to sound as if she was questioning her own mind.

He leaned in then, sending a surge of shock through her body but there was no trace of nervousness. She found that, although she knew very little about the man standing before her, she felt a sense of trust towards him. It was as if she knew he would never purposely hurt her. His lips were just barely touching her ear and his breath tickled her skin, making her hair flutter slightly as he spoke the word, "liar."

People were probably watching by now and by people she meant her family, trying to find out why their drinks were taking so long. The last thing she needed right now was to look as though she was being chatted up in a bar and not doing anything to stop the guy's advances. She should care more that they'd see her like this and yet she couldn't help but want Damon closer.

"Prove it," she mutters, almost unable to catch her breath at the proximity between them.

Damon stepped away and she was forced to restrain the whine that threatened to squeeze its way out from between her lips and hold her fingers back from tugging at his crisp, blue shirt.

The moment he held his hand out for her to take, Matt appeared by her side.

"Elena, what's up, is this guy bothering you?" Matt tried, and failed, to gain a response from her.

Elena was rooted to the spot, staring into the depths of Damon's eyes. Could she really leave everything right now and disappear? Would it end with severe repercussions or would she find everything she'd ever wanted? _This is your chance at a fairytale, _a part of her mind called to her.

No, this wasn't going to be a fairytale. That much she could tell already. Damon wasn't going to sweep her off her feet and take her to a castle where they'd get married and live happily ever after. After all, wasn't that sort of what Matt was trying to achieve? And Damon knew she hated that. Five minutes with him and he knew she hated that whole conventional thing.

"Hey, Elena?" Matt tried again, looking weirdly between her and the stranger before her.

"If I take your hand, what will happen?" Elena asked Damon, ignoring the calls of her fiancé.

"You'll have the time of your life," he replied, his eyes lighting up with hope from the fire he could see burning brightly within her.

Then, she made her move. Her hand slid delicately into his, soft skin against rough and manly. She would have liked a moment to appreciate it but Damon seemed so excited it was almost childlike. She took a gasp of air and couldn't help but giggle at his infectious mood as he began dragging her through the crowds of people towards the door, Matt's confused voice drifted to them from somewhere across the room. "Elena, what are you doing? Get back here!"

* * *

The cold breeze hit her when Damon dragged her into the empty car park but he pulled her close. Their bodies were pressed together, chest to chest, but it didn't faze her. "Don't be afraid," he told her, and then spoke again once he felt her hair ruffling against his cheek, a telltale sign that she had nodded. "Do you promise?"

"I won't be afraid," she promised and then her eyes snapped shut as she witnessed the world around her blur into a kaleidoscope of colours.

Eventually, she felt Damon pulling away from her, the breeze letting her know that they were still outdoors. "You can open your eyes now, Elena," he announced and she could feel the smirk on his face just through the tone of his speech. She experimentally opened on eye, slowly, then the next, becoming aware that Damon was still standing close to her with his hands on either side of her shoulders, holding her steady.

Her gaze flitted around their surroundings, trying to take everything in. It was better than anything she could have ever imagined in her head. Perhaps this _was _the fairytale.

They were stood in a wide, open field, surrounded by woodland, with a lake splitting everything through the middle. There was a faint orangey-yellow glow of a nearby town just off in the distance and crickets chirping in the uncut grass. If there had been any daylight, Elena would have seen the yellows of the buttercups that grew wildly all around her ankles.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, "how…"

"Shh, don't question it," Damon cut her off, his voice equally as quiet as hers. His right hand reached up and cupped her chin lightly, pulling her focus back to him. "Don't even think, just be."

Then he disappeared in the blink of an eye, as if he was never really there to start with.

Light music began playing. Slow and peaceful, it added to the serenity of the whole thing. Elena turned to see an old fashioned, light blue car with Damon walking away from it, clearly the source of the music.

She blinked again and he had a hold on her from behind, dragging her down to the soft grass alongside him as he sat. It was then she realised that a smile had grown on her face that she couldn't seem to get rid of, that she didn't want to get rid of.

"Elena," she heard him call in her ear and automatically turned her face into his. Once again, she was surprised by the closeness between them. Their breath mingled in the cool air and the tips of their noses brushed together. She could only just make out the lines of his face, the dark hair, the strong jaw line, his shaped nose and cheekbones, parted lips. The thing that was the most prominent, though, was his eyes. Those deep pools of rainwater that simultaneously held so much confidence and so little. To her, they were mesmerising.

"Yes?" She murmured, never breaking their gaze.

He didn't ask for permission. His only response was through his eyes, which flickered down to her lips before his face leaned in to meet hers so fast that she couldn't have stopped him even if she had wanted to.

It started sweet. His bottom lip was between hers, parting her mouth wider and she let him while sucking gently in return. Her left hand reached up to cup his neck and her fingertips grazed the feathery silk tips of his hair until she couldn't bear to not dig them in deeper. When their tongues met in the middle he rolled her onto her back so that he was laying half on top of her and her flowing, dark hair was fanned out beneath them.

Damon made the kiss rougher, pushing his tongue into her mouth and moving against her until she whimpered. He kept one hand by her head, propping himself up so that he didn't crush her with his weight and the other was on her hip, digging desperately into the skin and leaving behind a pain she thought she could become addicted to. Keeping one hand buried in his hair, her other roamed his back, feeling the muscles individually tense and relax as she glided her hand back and forth.

All too soon, he was pulling away, giving her a chance to breathe, as if she could now. Her chest heaved and her lips still brushed against his as she battled hard to control herself.

"What are you trying to prove?" She whispered to him though the darkness, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"You want a bit of danger in your life," he began to explain, "you know there'll be consequences for your actions when you go back home. You want adventure; you came with me even though you had no idea where we were going to end up. I'd dare you to try and tell me that kiss wasn't passionate but I know that's a dare I'd win all too easily and right now, you feel consumed. All you can think about is kissing me again," he finished and his smirk spread back across his face.

She tilted her head back and giggled at his cockiness but she wasn't sure he was aware of just how right he truly was.

"God, I think I could fall in love with you solely based on that sound," he mumbled, smiling against her mouth as he leaned back in and began to kiss her again.

* * *

**Remember to review, I appreciate it! :}**

**Twitter: asinsaviour_  
**

**Livejournal: selizabetha01  
**


End file.
